F1 UniONE CAREER S3 (2016 Season)
2015 Season [S2] 2017 Season S4 Overview Season Three of the F1 UniONE CAREER was contested between 11 teams, using the F1 2016 game. Teams & Drivers The following teams and drivers participated in the 2016 season. Regulation Changes Following much success, the top 12 points system would remain for this season. Race distances wolud now be twice as long. The idea of this is for fans to get more action for their money, and for teams to try out different strategies. Pre-Season Testing Driver Transfers Scuderia Ferrari - After clinching both championships in 2015, Ferrari name an unchanged driver line up of Sebastian Vettel and Lewis Hamilton. Mercedes AMG Petronas - Following the embarrassing end to his 2015 championship campaign, Nico Rosberg chose to retire from F1 with immediate effect. Taking the 2014 World Champion's seat would be two-time wold champion, Fernando Alonso. Mercedes keep on Valtteri Bottas for a second season, after coming close to taking the 2015 title with his consistent results. BMW Williams Martini - After Josh Tirowee proved what the car was capable of towards the end of the 2015 season, Williams name and unchanged driver line up. Keeping on Sebastian Buemi for a second season. Red Bull TAG Heuer - Following a difficult 2015 campaign, Red Bull finally level out their assortment of drivers to name an unchanged driver line up of Danil Kvyat and Jean-Eric Vergne. Scuderia Toro Rosso - Toro Rosso also named an unchanged driver line up of Max Verstappen and Carlos Sainz. Sahara Force India - As the end of the 2015 season showed promise, Force India keep on Sergio Perez for a third season. Also, Esteban Ocon makes the step up from test driver, and force India lost Nico Hulkenberg to Renault. Sauber F1 Team - Sauber name an unchanged driver line up of Adrian Sutil and Marcus Ericsson. McLaren-Honda - A difficult 2015 season saw the team lose Alonso to Mercedes. To make matters worse, they were struggling to find a second driver to partner Stoffel Vandoorne. In the end, the team approached pay driver, Rio Haryanto. Haryanto will make history as the first ever Indonesian driver to race in F1. Manor Mercedes F1 Team - Manor keep on Will Stevens for a second season, after he scored the teams only point in 2015. Partnering the young brit was to be Mercedes' next young driver, Pascal Wehlien. Infiniti Renault Sport - Renault return to the sport, after buying out Lotus, and paying the debt they were put into by Romain Grosjean, following numerous contractual issues. Renault sign Nico Hulkenberg, after stating he wants a works team drive, to challenge for his first championship title. Partnering the German was to be Daniel Riccairdo. Ricciardo was in talks with Lotus for a race seat for 2016, therefore he was signed by the team. Fan favourite Carmen Jorda was dissapointed to not get a full time race seat. Once again she will be the Renault reserve driver. Haas BMW Automotive - American team Haas enter the sport as the official BMW Williams B-Team. From 2017 onward, Haas will take on BMW's young drivers. However, for their first season of competition, BMW thought it best Haas take on two experienced drivers within F1. They sign both Romain Grosjean and Alex Rossi on 1 year contracts. Team Performances Red Bull TAG Heuer - Following from a difficult 2015 campaign, Red Bull look to have got on top of their car issues, and look to have the car to beat this season. As ever, they're reliant on the car's aerodynamics and chassis, and the TAG branded Renault engine in the back of it still look to be down on power.